From DE 10 2010 048 827 A1 a wet multi-plate clutch is known for coupling a drive shaft of a motor vehicle motor to a transmission input shaft, wherein a pre-clutch is provided with a ramp mechanism in order to attain an increased contact force when the friction clutch is in the engaged state.